Cast of bleach reads Fanfiction
by Guibin
Summary: The cast of our beloved anime Bleach takes a break from filming and reads fanfictions from their fans. Hilarity ensues.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Urahara: _*surfing the net*_ Oh…Bleach fanfiction? What is this?

Tessai: I believe these are stories written by our fans.

Urahara: My, my, our fans sure have nice imaginations. There seems to be a story for every possible scenario. But there is simply so much!

Tessai: You can narrow down your search on top by selecting genre, rating, and updates, completed or in-progress. You can even narrow it down to specific characters by selecting one or two characters as well.

Urahara: How do you know all this?

Tessai: …

Urahara: Anyways, let's give it a try, let's put Ichigo's name and see what comes up!

After reading a few of them…

Urahara: Oi Ichigo! Look what I found!

Ichigo: What is it, Hat-and-Clogs? I have to rehearse for the next episode.

Urahara: No, no, take a look.

Ichigo: Ha…what is this? Fanfiction?

Urahara: Stories about us our fans have written. Look what happens when I put your name in the search.

Ichigo: IchiRuki….IchiHime….What the hell are those? They just combined my name with Rukia's or Inoue's!

Urahara: Pairings, Ichigo! These are the two most popular pairings for you that fans seem to constantly bicker over.

Ichigo: But I don't see Rukia or Inoue like that!

Urahara: That's not what the fans think.

Ichigo: "CAUTION: LEMON SCENES. Rated M." What the hell are Lemon scenes? Rated M?

Urahara: Read for yourself Ichigo.

Ichigo reads…

Ichigo: OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE OUR FANS THINKING!?!?! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD…with Rukia….or Inoue…or both…

Rukia: What's with the commotion Ichigo?

Orihime: We were wondering when you'll be back to continue rehearsal. What are you guys reading?

Ichigo: NOTHING! *_attempts to close the window*_

Rukia: _*pushes the three guys out of the way.* _ Fanfiction?

Orihime: Ah, aren't those stories our fans writes about us?

Rukia: _*reads the fic*_

Orihime: What's wrong, Kuchiki-san? Your face is getting red.

Ichigo: Rukia, I had nothing to do with what's written…

Rukia: PERVERT!

Ichigo: *_attempts to defend himself from Rukia's attacks*_ I told you, I have nothing to do with it.

Meanwhile, Orihime reads a few…

Orihime: Me…and Kurosaki-kun…*_blushes*_

Rukia: How can you actually enjoy that!

Orihime: I'm not! Well…it was…nicely written

Renji: What are you guys doing? We need to get back to rehearsal.

Urahara: Ah Abarai-kun, come and take a look. I've found a few fanfictions about you as well.

Renji: What is this…fanfiction? _*goes over to take a look*_

Renji *_face starting to match his hair* _Tatsuki? Who's that?

Tatsuki: That's me.

Renji: Oh, you're Ichigo's childhood friend or something right? You're such a minor character I nearly forgotten.

Tatsuki: Just because Tite doesn't give me much screen time doesn't mean I can be forgotten!

Renji: Anyways, how the hell do these come up with this stuff? How many times have me and Tatsuki even interacted?

Tatsuki: What are you talking about? _*shoves Renji aside*_

Renji: It's better if you don't read that…

Tatsuki: Shut up! *_reads*_

Ichigo: Renji….run

Renji: What? *_kicked in the gut by Tatsuki_*

Renji runs away trying to yell explanations to a fuming Tatsuki…

Ishida: Hey, what's taking you guys so long? Chad and I have been waiting for almost an hour.

Urahara: We're reading fanfictions!

Ishida: This isn't time to read childish stories.

Urahara: But they're far from childish, look!

Ishida reads the fic Urahara pulled up about him

Ishida: Nemu….Was she that mad scientist's daughter from Soul Society?

Rukia: What about her?

Ishida: Hmph…how dare these people insinuate that I will get romantically involved with a Shinigami.

Urahara: Well in fics where Ichigo and Rukia gets together, *_Ichigo blushes and Rukia punches him in the gut*_ it seems the popular alternative is you and Inoue-san!

Ishida: …That's….not….exactly better. Well maybe…

Chad: Don't worry; at least you're not paired up with Yuzu here.

Ishida and Ichigo: WHAT!?!!?

Chad: I have read fanfictions where Ishida and Yuzu get together.

Ichigo: WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?!

Ishida: NOTHING, THESE FANS ARE CRAZY TO THINK THAT I'D GO FOR A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL!

Isshin who just happens to be walking by: What's that I hear about my little Yuzu getting together with someone?

Ishida: it's not what you think, sir!

Isshin: CONGRATULATIONS! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY YUZU!

Ishida: WAIT WHAT THE HELL!!! NO, THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN ME AND YOUR DAUGHTER! I DON'T THINK WE'VE EVEN MET!!

Ichigo: YOU'RE DEAD ISHIDA!

Karin: What are you guys yelling about? And why is dad hugging Ishida?

Isshin: This man is about become your new brother-in-law.

Karin: What the hell are you talking about, old man?

Isshin: He and Yuzu will be getting married soon.

Ishida: NO WE ARE NOT!! *_after freeing himself from Ichigo's strangle hold and Isshin's hug*_

Yuzu: Did I hear my name?

Isshin: *_runs over to Yuzu*_ Yuzu, why didn't you tell daddy that you were in love!?!

Yuzu: Eh…what?

Ishida: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE CRAP SPEWING OUT OF THAT MAN'S MOUTH!!

Karin: Oi, aren't you a bit too old for Yuzu?

Ishida: Why won't anyone listen to me!!

Ichigo: Alright spill it Ishida! What did you do to her?

Karin: He did something to Yuzu? _*joins Ichigo in throttling Ishida*_

Urahara: Oh Jinta will be so heart broken, according to this fic.

Karin: That brat with the bat too!?

Urahara: Oh no, people seem quite divided between Ururu and Yuzu for a pairing with Jinta.

Ishida: You're….not….helping…here…

Tessai: Did you know that fans pair up Chad and Karin too?

Ichigo and Karin: WHAT!?

Ichigo: Chad, You're my best friend so I need you to be truthful to me.

Ishida: HOW DO YOU NOT TRY TO KILL CHAD WHEN CRAZY FANS PAIR HIM UP WITH YOUR SISTER BUT YOU TRY TO KILL ME!

Chad: They are just fans with an overly active imagination.

Tessai: Don't worry Ichigo; it seems more people prefer Karin to be with Hitsugaya then Chad.

Ichigo: I suppose…Toushirou does look to be around Karin's age.

Hitsugaya: Are you saying I'm short! And it's Hitsugaya Taichou!

Urahara: Oh Hitsugaya-kun, you're here too! Ah Hinamori too, perfect timing.

Hinamori: Eh?

Urahara: So Hitsugaya-kun, who do you like better? Hinamori or Karin?

Hitsugaya: What the hell are you talking about Kisuke?

Ichigo: Toushirou, you better treat my sister with respect.

Isshin: Karin too? Oh Masaki, our children are growing up. Looks like Ishida-kun and Hitsugaya-kun will join our family soon.

Karin: Wait what? Since when did people think I like that grumpy midget?

Ryouken: Can you people be more civilized? I can hear you across the set.

Isshin: Ryouken! Looks like we'll be a family soon! So let's forget all our past differences…

Ishida: YUZU AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER! And Yuzu, why aren't you saying anything about this? Why are you blushing?!

Ryouken: I do not approve Uryuu.

Ishida: I don't need your approval for anything! Wait…THERE'S NOTHING TO BE APPROVED OF.

Urahara: So Hitsugaya-kun, you haven't answered my question. And how do you feel about your childhood friend possibly running off with someone else, Hinamori?

Hinamori: Eh, Shirou-chan running off with someone else?

Hitsugaya: Don't listen to this guy, Momo.

Orihime: UliqHime…huh?

Tessai: Oh, you and Uliquorra seem to be quite a popular match too.

Orihime: The creepy pale espada that kidnapped me? I felt sorry for him at the end but I didn't have any sort of feelings like that…

Byakuya: Kurosaki Ichigo…I've been listening to what everyone have been saying.

Ichigo: Eh…Byakuya! It's not what…

Rukia: Nii-sama! These are just crazy fans spouting nonsense. Don't take it to heart.

Byakuya: Kurosaki, as of now I disapprove of any sort of relationship you have Rukia other then camaraderie. I shall reconsider once you've proven yourself further. Just because you defeated me once, doesn't mean I approve of you.

Rukia: Nii-sama…

Ichigo: Look, I'm happy you respect me and all but really there's nothing…

Rukia: Thank you for the opportunity, Nii-sama!

Ichigo and Orihime: Eh!??!?!

_A/N: for the record, I'm an IchiRuki fan. Back to studying for midterms. I might write one of these for like Code Geass or something when I can. This is just me procrastinating.._


End file.
